Genderbender Agni Kai (or The Most Original ATLA Title Ever)
by Oswyn
Summary: A simple genderbender about the final Agni Kai between Zuko and Azula. Zuko is now Zuka, Azula is Azulon, and Katara is Katar. Rated K for very slight language and very mild violence. Characters belong to Bryke and Nick, not me. Please review. Constructive criticism is always welcome, but flames will be used by Ozai on your face. Just kidding (maybe) :) Over 200 views in TWO days!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Here's the first part of my Genderbender Agni Kai story. Just for the record, the only characters who have been genderbent are Zuko, Azula, and Katara. Everyone else is of their original gender (for now). There might be some **SLIGHT** Zutara, but not enough to really qualify as a shipping story. Enjoy!

Zuko = Zuka

Katara = Katar (because I'm original like that).

Azula = Azulon (since she was named after him anyways.)

The Fire Sages were just about to crown Azulon Fire Lord when a low moan broke through the still air.

"You aren't going to be crowned Fire Lord today or any other day. I am." his older sister Zuka declared as she jumped off of the Avatar's flying bison.

"You're hilarious." Azulon replied loftily as he shakily got to his feet.

"And you're going down." Katar answered as he landed next to Zuka.

Azulon laughed inwardly at their treasonous proclamations. He'd show them.

"You think you should be Fire Lord, Zuzu? Fine. Let's settle this in the showdown that was always meant to be. Zuka, I challenge you to an Agni Kai.

Zuka narrowed her eyes as she considered this. She wasn't convinced she could defeat her younger brother, but something was definitely off about Azulon. Just maybe...

"You're on." she replied a moment later. Azulon's eyes widened in shock, but he nodded and walked towards the Arena.

Katar looked at Zuka in shock. Wasn't the plan for them to defeat Azulon together?

"What are you doing? He's trying to separate us. You told Uncle yourself that you'd need help taking on Azulon." Katar said as he walked with Zuka to the Arena.

"I know, but there's something off about him. I can take him. And now, no one else has to get hurt." she replied as she looked up at Katar's tanned face.

"I still don't like this." he said as he looked down at Zuka's scarred face. "But I trust you." he finished as he saw Azulon glaring at them.

The two royal children took their places opposite each other, while the Water Tribe peasant stood uneasily on the sidelines.

"I'm sorry it has to end this way, dear sister." Azulon sneered as he unsteadily tossed his cloak aside.

"No you're not." Zuka replied simply.

And the battle raged.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note

Here's part two of my Genderbender Agni Kai story. Once again, the only genderbent characters (for now) are Zuko, Katara, and Azula. Enjoy, and review, please!

Zuko = Zuka

Katara = Katar

Azula = Azulon

Zuka was holding her own. For every attack her brother sent at her, she parried and sent back at him. Soon, it was clear who had the upper hand. But Zuka's cockiness got the better of her.

"No lightening? Afraid I'll redirect it?" Zuka taunted as she watched her brother slip further and further into insanity."

'Don't push it. Be careful.' Katar silently pleaded to her.

"Oh, I'll show you lightening." Azulon declared as he charged up and readied to release the lightening.

As Katar looked away from Azulon, he watched Zuka ready herself for the impact. Even though he knew she was capable of redirecting it, Katar still didn't like the idea of lightening being shot at her.

Katar was drawn from his thoughts as Azulon released the lightening. And for a split second, as Katar watched the lightening go off course, he thought Azulon had gone so far off the deep end that he couldn't even see straight. Until he realized that the lightening was aimed for him.

'Move, dammit. Move!' Katar's head screamed to his feet. Despite his pleas, Katar couldn't move.

Through his frozen state, Katar thought he heard a faint scream of "Nooo!" and the faint pounding of feet. It wasn't until he saw a scrawny body throw itself into the path of the lightening that Katar realized Zuka had jumped in between him and the lightening.

The force of the lightening rammed through Zuka's side before flowing out of her fingers. She flew through the air and slammed into the ground, and from there, she did not move.

AN: For the record, I did change Zuko's wound. Instead of being on his chest, it is now on his/her side. This is to make it less awkward for Katar when he ends up healing it. The lightening still pierced Zuko/Zuka's heart, but I took a different path. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note

Here's the last chapter of my Genderbender Agni Kai! It's short, and I didn't include much on the duel between Katar and Azulon. I felt it was more important to focus on Zuka. Anyways, enjoy and review! Just a reminder, the only genderbent characters in this story are Zuko, Katara, and Azula. Everyone else has maintained their original gender (for now).

Zuko = Zuka

Katara = Katar

Azula = Azulon

"Zuka!" Katar yelled as he raced towards her fallen form. He was stopped by a blaze of fire from Azulon.

Their battle was a fierce game of cat-and-mouse. It only ended when Katar lured the prince over a water grate. Freezing them both, Katar unthawed enough ice to chain Azulon to the grate, finally outsmarting and defeating the man once and for all.

Ignoring Azulon's cries of defeat, Katar rushed to Zuka's side and gently turned her onto her back. Her skin was gray, her face was drawn into a pained expression, and her hands were covering a fierce burn mark.

Moving Zuka's limp hands aside, Katar drew some water from his pouch and began healing the burn.

'Another scar from a family member.' Katar noted the irony in the situation as he continued healing it.

Finally, Zuka's face relaxed slightly, and she cracked open her eyes. Katar stopped his work and peered anxiously into the golden slits below.

"Thank you." Zuka croaked out as she cracked a lopsided grin.

Katar couldn't help it as relieved tears ran down his cheeks.

"I should be the one thanking you." he replied as he helped Zuka to her feet. Placing a firm hand on her good side, Katar led Zuka to her defeated brother.

"What are you going to do with him?" Katar asked as he watched Zuka's face shift between sadness and gratitude.

"He's still my brother. I'm going to get him the help he needs." Zuka responded. It was followed by a groan as she clamped her hands to her side.

"We can deal with him later. Right now, you need some more healing. Let's go."

And with that, the two turned away and left to go back to Iroh's camp.

AN: And that's the end. I have an idea for an epilogue, and if I get enough feedback, I might right it. *wink wink* Anyways, in the epilogue, the main characters would all have a different gender. Except Iroh, Ozai, and those kind of people. Anyways, Thanks for reading!


	4. Epilogue?

Author's Note

Hey guys! No one reviewed, sadly, but I decided to write an epilogue anyways. Ignore what I said previously about none of the other characters changing genders. All of Team Avatar, their teenaged allies, and their teenaged enemies will be changing their gender. As such, the new characters are:

Aang = Aangi

Toph = Toph

Sokka = Soka

Suki = Suko

Anyways, I might write more of this. No promises, but I have some good ideas. Read and Review, please!

The members of the Gaang, minus Katar and Zuka, walked into the camp of the Order of the White Lotus in good spirits. They had just succeeded in taking down the Fire Lord, and were vividly recounting the adventure.

"I still can't believe that you took him on and won without killing him! That's pretty cool, Aangi." Toph declared as he punched the Avatar good-naturedly.

"I can't believe you took his bending. Gotta love all this magicky-bending stuff." Soka added as she walked hand-in-hand with Suko.

Their talk was cut short as they saw Iroh making his way towards them.

"Ah, I am glad to see you all alive. I take it your tasks were successful?" the general asked when he reached the group.

"Yup! The world is safe for another day! Oh, umm, your brother is over there." Aangi replied as she pointed her glider to a small cell.

"Alright."

"So, where's my brother and Zuka? They're back, aren't they?" Soka asked as she looked around.

"Yes, they successfully defeated Azulon, and are back. They're in the medical tent." Iroh answered calmly.

"What?!" Aangi yelled.

"My brother! What happened?" Soka demanded in a worried tone.

"Katar is alright. It is my niece who is injured. I need to go talk to Ozai. Katar can explain everything." Iroh said as he scurried off.

The teenagers ran to the medical tent. Pulling back the flap, they looked around and spotted Katar sitting beside a bed. They rushed over, and Katar immediately stood up.

"Guys! You're okay!" he said as he hugged them all.

"Yeah." What happened to Zuka?" Aangi answered as she stepped out of the hug and looked at her firebending master's still face. It was flushed, and bits of her raven-colored hair stuck to it in sweaty clumps.

"Azulon shot some lightening at me, but Zuka intervened. She's got a horrible burn on her side, and remnants of the lightening are causing a fever. She'll be alright as soon as the excess lightening works its way out of her system." Katar replied knowledgeably, although he sounded worried.

"Will the burn leave a . . . you . . . ?" Soka asked as she awkwardly tapped the left side of her face.

"Definitely. But at least this one will be less noticeable."

Everyone froze as Zuka stirred slightly. She mumbled a few unintelligible words, and turned her pained face to the other side.

"She's having another bad dream." Toph said softly, startling everyone.

"How do you know that?" Suko asked, awed at the declaration.

"Her emotions changed. That happens every time she has bad dreams. Which is pretty often." the earthbender replied.

"It's her seismic sense. She knows these things." Soka told her boyfriend as he opened his mouth to ask another question.

Just then, Iroh came back in.

"Oh, you all are still here? You should come with me to get some food. I assure you, my niece is in good hands." he said as he winked at Katar.

Saying their goodbyes, the group left the tent. Puzzling over the wink, Katar sat back down and continued his vigil over the sleeping girl.


End file.
